


Study Time

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' attempt at studying when the rest of the Marauders are involved never goes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Time

"Happy thoughts, not perverted thoughts Sirius." Remus admonished, his tone dry in the face of Sirius' smirk.

Sirius smirk grew downright salacious, "You and I groping each other in a broom closet is a perfectly happy thought Remy," he returned, the innocent look in his eyes contrasting with the rest of his body language.

Remus blushed, knowing that Sirius had won that argument. He always won every argument- all he had to do was mention their new relationship and Remus would go puce, duck his head and let Sirius have his way.

It was getting pathetic really.

"It's not working for me either," Peter chimed in, "I'm thinking of chocolate cake, that's a happy thought. Right, Moony?"

Sirius reached across the table to cuff Peter upside the head, "Sometimes mate, you have all the personality of a pet rock."

Remus glared half-heartedly at Sirius, silently bemoaning that his glares didn't quite have the same effect any more, and tried to advise Peter, "It should be a special memory, something that brings you the most joy."

Peter frowned, "More joy than desert?"

"Maybe you should think of James flying, or James talking, or James existing in general." Sirius teased.

Remus cuffed Sirius for that one, even though he silently agreed that it might work for Peter. He smiled compassionately at Peter instead, "Try Christmas, it's your favourite holiday."

Peter brightened and lost himself in trying to think of his favourite Christmas memory.

That is he was, up until he spotted James near the library entrance making a very James-like entrance, "Get out of my way, you good-for-nothing git!"

"POTTER! This is a library!"

"Sorry, Madame Pince."

Sirius smirked, Remus groaned, Peter grinned.

Sirius noticing Peter's obvious joy, gave Remus a look that deadpanned 'I told you so.' Remus chose to ignore it, he agreed, but that didn't mean Sirius had to know it.

Glaring after Snape's retreating form James quipped, "You know, _his _patronus should really be a skunk." He slammed his books a little too loudly earning another glare from Pince.

Sirius laughed his arms stretching to rest on the back of Remus' chair, "A greasy skunk."

Remus huffed, "Maybe," he lifted Sirius' arm off of his chair, suddenly annoyed, "You shouldn't start a fight every time you happen to be within a certain radius of each other."

"And maybe next time," Remus continued, his irritation steadily rising, "I won't offer to help you with your Defense homework." He pushed his chair back and began packing his books up.

Sirius realizing that Remus might be more than just a bit miffed tried to mollify him, "Aww Moony, you know we were just kidding."

Remus sighed as he strapped on his book-bag, "Unfortunately, Sirius, that's when you're at your worst." He gave them a small smile, "I'll see you lot later."

He could still hear the conversation as he moved away, "Way to go, Pads, cocked it right up again."

"Oh shut, up. This is your fault too."

"I still need a happy memory, guys." Peter's voice cut in.

"Oh for fucks sake, Peter. I told you, think of James flying or something!"

"BLACK!!"

"Sorry, Madame Pince!" Sirius yelled back, earning himself another glare. Quietly he muttered, "She needs to yank whatever stick's been up her arse for the last century out."

Remus shook his head in begrudged amusement, he never could stay mad at them for too long. He checked his watch after exiting the library completely. It was nearing seven p.m., he started to turn around to go back and warn them then paused in the hallway for a moment to reconsider; it was almost dinnertime, they'd probably find some way to get there before he did.


End file.
